


Идеальное ограбление

by IeRey



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Власть Корпорации Мишима почти безгранична, но в семье Мишима не всё ладно: её представители друг друга по-прежнему ненавидят и горят желанием свести друг с другом счёты...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальное ограбление

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - kata-kata, Анна Вильямс

Дверь радушно распахнулась навстречу Джину. К счастью, он вовремя шагнул в сторону, так что двухсотфунтовая туша какого-то буяна — или не буяна — пролетела мимо, не причинив вреда и не сшибив его с ног, зато скатилась по лестнице вниз и плюхнулась в лужу, оставшуюся после недавнего дождя.  
Рукой Джин придержал створку и заглянул внутрь ярко освещённого зала. Вроде бы запуск других «снарядов» в ближайшее время не планировался, поэтому он уверенно переступил порог и двинулся вперёд меж круглых столиков, время от времени обходя официантов и посетителей.  
Слева кто-то играл на слегка расстроенном пианино, справа периодически раздавался звон разбитого стекла, и всё это тонуло в постоянном приглушённом гомоне, смехе и негромкой ругани. Под высоким потолком сгущалось марево, сотканное из табачного дыма. Грохнул выстрел, но это ни на кого не произвело впечатления — даже на самого Джина. Он пришёл сюда четвёртый раз и отвык удивляться в предыдущие визиты.  
За барной стойкой хозяйничала девица в маске лисы и с двумя длинными рыжими хвостами. На её лице справа — из-под маски — выглядывал уголок жутковатого шрама от старого ожога. Она словно бы и не заметила Джина — продолжила смешивать коктейль, но мотнула головой куда-то в сторону.  
Сигнал. Для него.  
Он небрежно уронил на стойку пару крупных банкнот, что тут же исчезли. Ловкость рук — и никакого мошенничества, да уж. Джин уверенно прошёл в указанном направлении, уткнулся в цветастую бумажную ширму, без колебаний сдвинул её в сторону и задвинул обратно, когда оказался в небольшой нише с низким столиком и подушками для сидения.  
— Это самое паршивое для тебя место во всём Токио, Казама, — прозвучал негромкий голос за его спиной.  
— Я по делу. — Джин бросил короткий взгляд через плечо и убедился, что Рэйвен ему не примерещился. Миг назад в нише будто бы никого и не было, и вот — на подушке уже удобно устроился вольный темнокожий шпион-загадка. Никто не знал, на кого Рэйвен работает, но информацию купить у него мог любой.  
Почти любой.  
— Стало быть, решился-таки? — невозмутимо уточнил Рэйвен, невесомо коснувшись кончиком пальца шрама на лице, напоминавшего формой косой крест.  
— Он пытался меня убить — такое забыть трудно.  
— Хочешь убить его в ответ?  
— Это было бы глупо — до него не добраться, по крайней мере, сейчас. Хочу ограбить, забрать у него всё. — Джин медленно опустился на подушку напротив Рэйвена и положил на столик узкую чёрную шкатулку. — Мне нужен совет.  
— Ограбить Банк Мишима? Ты адресом ошибся — умственные расстройства не по моей части, тебе к психиатру.  
— Может, всё же посмотришь сначала на цену за совет?  
Рэйвен кончиком длинного ножа — откуда достал только и когда? — откинул крышку шкатулки и с нескрываемым безразличием осмотрел золотой слиток.  
— Один не справишься. Тебе и не одному это не по зубам. Никому. Разве что Ёшимицу наймёшь, но это вряд ли.  
— Спасибо, без тебя понял. — Джин бесцеремонно плеснул в чистую чашку немного сакэ и выпил одним глотком. — Мне нужна команда, да? Посоветуй тех, кто справится. Достаточно сумасшедших, чтобы мне не пришлось их уговаривать.  
Тишину за ширмой нарушил звон разбитого стекла.  
— Бутылка от шампанского, — прикрыв глаза, определил Рэйвен и смахнул со стола шкатулку вместе со слитком. — Здесь бывают только сумасшедшие. Уже давно. Первым делом тебе понадобится мастер по электронике, чтобы пройти системы защиты, открыть двери, что-то сделать с наблюдением и прочие полезные мелочи. Посмотри у стойки.  
Джин взял любезно протянутую Рэйвеном палочку для еды, проткнул ею в бумажной ширме дырку и посмотрел у стойки. Рыжая барменша-воровка, пара невзрачных личностей, один громила и белокурый парнишка в джинсах и яркой куртке, сидевший на высоком табурете и тянувший через соломинку яблочный сок.  
— Который из них?  
— Лео Клисен. Немецкая педантичность и умение забираться туда, куда не надо.  
Джин ещё раз полюбовался на компанию у стойки.  
— Белокурый мальчишка?  
— Девчонка, но угадал ты верно, это она. Элеонора. Имей в виду, если расслабишься, зубы потом долго по полу собирать будешь. Она куда опаснее, чем выглядит.  
— Ясно, кто дальше?  
— Тебе нужен «щит», напарник для страховки. Подойдёт Стив Фокс. Чемпион мира по боксу. Неприятности с криминалом и несколькими теневыми организациями прилагаются бонусом. И у него зуб на Мишиму. Хороший выбор. Парень спокойный и всегда надёжно тебя прикроет. Посмотри у выхода справа.  
Джин проделал в ширме новое отверстие и взглянул на рослого парня, одиноко сидевшего за карточным столом. Стив Фокс походил бы на альбиноса, если б не серо-голубые глаза. Он мерно потягивал виски: наливал в стакан порцию, выпивал, наливал новую, снова выпивал, но пьяным не казался. Его спокойное и сосредоточенное лицо действительно внушало уверенность — такому человеку и впрямь можно многое доверить.  
— Теперь посмотри в угол, где играют в бильярд.  
Джин посмотрел и оценил двух игроков: тощий нескладный тип пытался загнать все шары в лузу, но обломался, зато крепкая девица в очках умудрилась провернуть это одним точным ударом кия по номеру пять. Она небрежно откинула за спину длинные тёмные волосы, поправила очки и принялась натирать кий мелом, а когда возмущённый её победой тощий тип сунулся к ней, получил кием между ног. Больно, наверное.  
— Девчонка в очках?  
— Верно. Спец по взрывчатке и прочим химическим смесям. Нет такого замка, который она бы не открыла. Да, кстати, она немного помешана на природе, может, потому и в состоянии спланировать прямо-таки ювелирный взрыв, который сметёт цель, но больше ничего не повредит. Гений, да? Джулия Чанг. А ещё тебе пригодится болтун, умеющий отвлекать внимание и пускать пыль в глаза. Тренькает на пианино.  
— Ты издеваешься? — засомневался Джин, прикинув, что три девицы для его команды — перебор, потому что на пианино тренькала куколка с длинными пепельными волосами, одухотворённым милым личиком и в белом платьице, украденном у Мальвины. Только розовых ленточек не хватало для полноты образа.  
— Лили Рошфор, аристократка из Монако. Знает всё о казино и светских манерах, впрочем, о несветских манерах она знает тоже — отнюдь не понаслышке. Дерётся, словно танцует. Гламурная сила в красивой упаковке. Способна заболтать любого так, что ум за разум зайдёт.  
— Отлично просто… — сквозь зубы прошипел Джин. — Кто мне ещё нужен? Или этого достаточно?  
— Тебе нужен ещё один участник в команду — ударная сила, которая сметёт всё на своём пути и расчистит тебе дорогу, а потом поможет убраться живым. С внушительным арсеналом.  
— Сам справлюсь.  
— Это вряд ли. Ты не можешь быть везде одновременно.  
— Ладно, где эта твоя сила?  
— Сейчас зайдёт в зал. Посмотри на дверь.  
Джин послушно уставился в нужном направлении. За дверью как раз что-то мощно взревело, а после затихло, а ровно через минуту створка отлетела в сторону и хлопнулась о стену. Через порог переступил высокий рыжий парень в кожаной одежде. И на ногах у него позвякивали шпоры. Тяжёлый взгляд из-под тёмных бровей на толпу — и толпа расступилась, открыв ему путь к стойке. Вызов, который никто не рискнул принять. Рыжий двинулся к бару как бульдозер, добрался до цели и заказал стакан молока. Никто даже не улыбнулся и не попытался пошутить, что настоящие мужчины предпочитают пить то, что горит. Может быть, потому что рыжий «горел» изнутри неуёмной кипучей энергией.  
— Хоаран, или Рыжий, байкер помимо прочего, а ещё тот, кто «всегда носит драку с собой». В общем, от хорошей драки ты его за уши не оттащишь. Вместе управитесь. Наверное, — подытожил Рэйвен.  
— Наверное? — Джин отвлёкся от наблюдения и обернулся, но Рэйвена позади себя не обнаружил. Вообще нигде не обнаружил, да и шкатулка с золотым слитком тоже пропала.

 

Казуя смотрел в окно — прямо на огромную надпись «G-корпорация», что отражалась в стеклянных блоках небоскрёба напротив. Допив бренди, он отвёл руку со стаканом чуть в сторону, и стакан наполнили вновь.  
— Мы потеряли партию роботов-охранников, — негромко доложила Анна, аккуратно поставив почти пустую бутылку на стол. Она присела на край стола и закинула ногу на ногу. Разрез алого платья лишь подчёркивал идеальные очертания бедра, обтянутого ажурным чёрным чулком. Анна подалась вперёд и кончиками пальцев провела по жёстким волосам Казуи. — Грузовое судно потопили у берегов Манилы.  
— Мы засекли спутник Корпорации Мишима, — мрачно добавил от дверей кабинета Брюс Ирвин, упакованный в военный комбинезон. Он явно не одобрял поведение Анны, судя по мрачному взгляду и недовольному выражению на лице.  
— Ганрю? — лениво поинтересовался Казуя, продолжив разглядывать надпись в отражении.  
— Уточняет детали в порту, — прогудел Ирвин. — Надеюсь, он не увлёкся выяснением расценок на морепродукты для своего ресторана, иначе я в очередной раз заподозрю его в некомпетентности.  
— Чем бы дитя… — усмехнулась Анна. — Есть ещё информация. Любопытная.  
Казуя ничего не сказал, лишь выразительно приподнял бровь.  
— Семнадцатого Банк Мишима будет полон под завязку. Подтверждены сделки по военным проектам. Оплата наличными и золотом пятнадцатого, шестнадцатого и семнадцатого. В девять часов все средства закроют в банке, чтобы восемнадцатого перевести на различные счета в ряде стран. С девяти вчера до девяти утра все яйца будут в одной корзине. Считается, что эта информация засекречена.  
— Ловушка? — заподозрил подвох Ирвин и вопросительно посмотрел на Казую.  
— Не думаю, — вместо Казуи ответила Анна. — Я всё проверила. Сделки не липовые, как и средства, да и информацию было трудно добыть.  
— И что нам это даст? Банк Мишима невозможно…  
— Собрать всех и подготовиться. Руководит операцией… Анна. — Казуя допил бренди и вновь отвёл руку в сторону. Анна тут же подхватила бутылку и вылила остатки напитка в стакан.  
— Это имеет смысл? — Ирвин сверлил Анну недовольным взглядом.  
— Этот старый хрыч пытался меня убить, — Казуя прикрыл глаза, — и он умрёт сам. Но сначала я отберу у него то, что моё по праву. Без денег он будет слабее. Никто за ним не пойдёт. Нищий Хэйхачи Мишима никому не нужен. Собрать всех немедленно и заняться подготовкой. И я не желаю слышать никаких мнений по этому вопросу.  
— Я немедленно приступаю к делу.  
Анна выпрямилась, прихватила пустую бутылку и прошла мимо Ирвина, не удостоив его вниманием. Тихое шипение «Стерва!» она неподражаемо пропустила мимо ушей. Или сочла комплиментом.

 

Джин молча сидел за столом в комнатушке на заброшенном складе и ждал. Первым пришёл Стив Фокс, с которым проблем не возникло. Он коротко пожал Джину руку и склонился над схемами и чертежами банка. В детали его пока никто не посвящал — общей картины на тот момент было достаточно.  
Вслед за Стивом явились Джулия Чанг и Лили. Джулия устроилась на стуле в углу, закинула ногу на ногу и устремила неподвижный взгляд на вероятных компаньонов. Подойти к ней и заговорить никто не отважился. Лили же принялась болтать без остановки, и через пару минут Джин и Стив хотели волками выть от потоков бесполезных сведений, обрушившихся на их головы.  
Положение спасла Лео. Стив с улыбкой протянул руку немке, представился и небрежно уточнил у Джина:  
— А зачем нам этот милый мальчик?  
Лили зажмурилась и скорчила забавную гримасу, когда колено "милого мальчика" врезалось в самое уязвимое место Стива.  
— Меня зовут Элеонора, — негромко поведала Лео Стиву и выпустила из рук его воротник, позволив бедняге рухнуть на пол.  
— Знаешь, Элеонора, ты бы хоть накладную грудь носила, дабы не вводить людей в заблуждение, — с невинным видом подсказала Лили, сделала глоток чая и аристократично промокнула губы салфеткой, после чего многозначительно улыбнулась и бросила выразительный взгляд в район предполагаемого декольте Лео. Последняя не менее выразительно выдала длинную тираду по-немецки, которую никто не понял, зато все поняли, что это было оскорбление. Лили начала медленно подниматься со стула.  
— Тише, девочки, кошачьи драки в клубе «Глория» по пятницам в одиннадцать, там мы все сделаем ставки, а пока отложите свои разборки. — Холодный спокойный голос и внушающая уважение уверенность. Все посмотрели в сторону Джулии, помолчали, после чего Лили опустилась на место, а Лео пристроилась на ступеньке лестницы.  
Джин выдохнул с облегчением, а Стив наконец смог выпрямиться. В сторону Лео он покосился с опаской, правда, на Джулию глянул с ещё большей опаской.  
— Это все? Или мы ещё кого-то ждём? — всё так же ровно и спокойно уточнила Джулия, поправив очки.  
— Да, мы ещё… — Джин не успел договорить — грохот помешал. Наверное, рыжий всегда с грохотом вламывался в помещения — привлекал к себе внимание.  
— Ты опоздал, — отметила Лили, сверив время по круглым карманным часам.  
— А надо было спешить? — хмыкнул Хоаран и съехал вниз по перилам. Сунув большие пальцы за ремень, огляделся. Короткое движение подбородка и убойное: — Подерёмся?  
— Я — наниматель, — постарался остудить «горячую голову» Джин.  
— И что это меняет? — Хоаран покосился на Джулию, вновь хмыкнул и двинулся к столу под тихий мелодичный звон шпор.  
— То, что драться надо на моей стороне, — мрачно просветил его Джин.  
— Я дерусь на стороне того, кто этого достоин. — Хоаран упал на стул и закинул ноги на стол.  
— Дешёвый номер, — подмигнув ему, поделилась впечатлением Лили.  
— Пофиг. Мне так удобно.  
— Удобно что? Сидеть? — заинтересовался Стив.  
— Неа. Спать, пока буду делать вид, что слушаю всякий бред на паршивом английском.  
Лили весело фыркнула и откинулась на спинку стула, Лео демонстративно отвернулась, Стив слабо улыбнулся, а Джин нахмурился недовольно. Лишь на Джулию ничто не могло произвести впечатления — она всё так же невозмутимо сидела в углу и наблюдала сразу за всеми.  
— За своим английским сначала последи, — буркнул Джин.  
— Ты верно сказал — это «мой» английский. Раз мой, то он безупречен.  
— Хм? — немного обескураженно выдал Стив. Он явно считал иначе, но вежливо оставил при себе мнение по этому вопросу.  
— Так вы драться будете? — слегка подавшись вперёд, спросила Лили и одарила Джина пристальным взглядом. Потом её ресницы чуть дрогнули, а на губах появился намёк на улыбку. Она вновь откинулась на спинку стула и немного склонила голову к правому плечу. Теперь она смотрела на Джина искоса. Её глаза то ли из-за освещения, то ли ещё из-за чего-то казались синими и яркими, с тенями в глубине.  
Джин невольно сглотнул, усилием воли отвлёкся от «запудривательницы мозгов» и переключился на Хоарана. Тот с явным интересом наблюдал за игрой Лили и реакцией Джина. Как оказалось, наблюдал не он один, а все.  
— Хороша чертовка! — Стив с одобрением продемонстрировал Лили оттопыренный большой палец, в ответ на это она тут же изобразила безупречное смущение.  
— И на кой чёрт нам нужна эта цыпочка? — поинтересовалась с лестницы Лео. — Сомневаюсь, что она откроет сейф взмахом ресничек.  
— Сейф открывать буду я, полагаю, — отозвалась из угла Джулия. — Если мы до него вообще доберёмся. И было бы неплохо узнать о деле чуть больше. Ты собрал нас тут, чтобы взять банк. Какой? Когда? Как? И что мы за это получим?  
Хоаран окинул Джулию изучающим взглядом и улыбнулся ей, но был жестоко проигнорирован, правда, его это совершенно не смутило.  
— Банк Мишима. Семнадцатого числа, после девяти вечера. Дело надо провернуть до девяти утра. Вы заберёте себе все деньги. Кроме того, получите и задаток.  
— Банк Мишима? — недоверчиво переспросила Лео.  
— Казама Джин, — вновь вмешалась Джулия. — Твой отец — Казуя Мишима, а Хэйхачи Мишима — твой дед. Тебе не кажется, что из твоих уст предложение ограбить банк твоего деда звучит несколько странно? Даже при том, что всем известно о вашей вражде?  
— Именно, — кивнула Лили, задумчиво взглянув на Джина. Тот уставился на собственные руки, помолчал, а затем решительно сообщил:  
— Я иду с вами. И вы можете забрать мою долю и поделить между собой. Это достаточная гарантия серьёзности моих намерений? Так вы со мной? Стив Фокс?  
— Это самоубийство, — скрестив руки на груди, отметил Стив. — Я иду. Мне нужны деньги.  
— Лили?  
Она поставила локти на стол, подпёрла кулачками подбородок и уставилась на Джина, пару раз медленно моргнула и едва заметно наклонила голову.  
— Лео?  
Лео поднялась со ступеньки, неторопливо подошла к столу и опустилась на свободный стул.  
— Меня не слишком интересуют деньги, зато есть… гм… личные причины. Я иду. Да и не справитесь вы без меня.  
Хоаран презрительно фыркнул.  
— Джулия?  
— За, — коротко отозвалась она и покосилась на рыжего.  
— Рыжий?  
— Если ты пообещаешь мне поединок.  
— Какой? — опешил Джин.  
— Я и ты. Только мы.  
— Тебе в банке драки не хватит?  
— Маловато будет.  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой драться. У нас и причины-то…  
— Кому нужна причина? Или тебе…  
Джулия внезапно поднялась со стула, в тишине неспешно приблизилась к умолкшему Хоарану, опёрлась рукой о столешницу и немного наклонилась. Кончики её пальцев скользнули по его скуле.  
— Жаль, а я рассчитывала увидеть тебя в деле.  
— Тогда увидишь… — Он потянулся к её губам. Джулия не шевелилась. И когда до её губ остался какой-то сантиметр, Хоаран огрёб подзатыльник. — Эй!  
— Авансов не будет, — отрезала Джулия и устроилась за столом рядом с «ударной силой» их маленькой команды.  
Джин с облегчением перевёл дух. Пожалуй, с Хоараном у него будут проблемы, и разрешить эти проблемы в силах только Джулия. Вопрос в том, насколько это Джулии интересно. Ведь она — вещь в себе тоже, и её мотивы оставались для Джина загадкой. Ну и да, многое ещё зависело от постоянства Хоарана. Судя по всему, он положил глаз на Джулию, но насколько это серьёзно и серьёзно ли вообще?  
— Предлагаю начать с разведки. Разделимся на пары и займёмся делом. Схемы и чертежи у нас есть, как и доступ к некоторым данным.  
— Я с рыжим, — сразу же заявила Лили, и Джину тут же поплохело. Если этих двоих отправить хоть куда-то вместе… Всё накроется медным тазом — половина Токио уж точно.  
— Нет, разделимся иначе. Рыжий и сам мастак болтать, поэтому пойдёт с… Джулией. Стив… Лео, составишь компанию Стиву. Лили, ты пойдёшь со мной.  
— Вот ещё! — надулась Лили. — Не хочу.  
— Это всего лишь одно дело.  
— Всё равно не хочу.  
Хоаран явно веселился от души, как и Стив. Зато всем остальным было интересно, как будет выкручиваться Джин.  
— Мне нужен напарник с хорошо подвешенным языком.  
— Практиковать французские поцелуи? — высокомерно уточнила Лили и провела пальчиком по собственной нижней губе. Жест выглядел откровенно соблазнительным и эротичным, так что Джин невольно смутился немного.  
Хоаран резко сбросил ноги со стола, выпрямился и положил ладонь на плечо Лили.  
— Похоже, в яблочко, цыпа. Леди? — Джулия сделала вид, что не заметила предложенную ей руку, поднялась и проследовала к двери с рыжим на хвосте. На выходе она обернулась, обвела всех задумчивым взглядом, коротко кивнула на прощание и пропала из вида. Хоаран хмыкнул и дверь за собой закрыл. Снаружи скоро заурчал движок мощного байка, а затем урчание отдалилось.  
— У меня джип, — негромко предупредил Стив напарницу. Эти двое тоже двинулись к выходу, оставив Джина наедине с Лили. Последняя жестом фокусника достала откуда-то пилочку и принялась приводить в порядок ногти, которые совершенно в этом не нуждались.  
Джин впервые подумал, что идея ограбить Банк Мишима с такой командой и впрямь не блеск.

 

— Итак, что у нас есть?  
— Цель — сейф. — Лео указала кончиком карандаша на нужную точку на чертеже. — Это второй подземный этаж, блок С. Чтобы попасть в сейф, необходимо пройти через главный холл в большую приёмную, спуститься на первый подземный, где расположены охранные части, добраться от лестницы до внутреннего лифта — это значит, что надо пройти почти весь этаж по диагонали, спуститься на лифте на второй подземный, миновать два охранных блока, арсенал, зайти во внешнюю клетку, открыть внутреннюю клетку, открыть сейф и взять деньги. Выходить тем же макаром. Во время работы банка с девяти утра и до девяти вечера это попросту невозможно. В лучшем случае, нас остановят на лестнице к первому подземному этажу, поскольку мы не сотрудники банка, а допуск на первый подземный разрешён только им. Положим, я обойду эту проблему, взломаю банковскую сеть и открою дорогу, но с камерами ничего нельзя сделать — нас засекут.  
— Почему ничего нельзя сделать с камерами? — спросил Джин, изучив обрисованный Лео маршрут.  
— Потому что камеры синхронизированы с системой? — предположила Джулия, взглянув на Джина с лёгкой насмешкой.  
— Да, примерно так — долго объяснять, — кивнула Лео, потеребив пальцами алый шейный платок. — Фальшивые записи отпадают, их сразу заметят.  
— Сделать фальшивые досье сотрудников банка? — подкинул идею Стив и потянулся за банкой пива. — Наденем форму, система посчитает нас за своих, как и охрана.  
— Исключено. Досье сотрудников и охраны — постоянная величина. Сканируются и проверяются раз в пять секунд двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — лениво сообщила Лили. — Так мне сказал сам начальник охраны банка, когда я открывала там счёт вчера и предъявляла претензии к надёжности банка.  
— Именно так, — подтвердила Лео. — Попасть на второй подземный этаж, к тому же, могут не все сотрудники банка. Только охрана и старший персонал. Мы не сможем выдать себя ни за первых, ни за вторых.  
— Ясно. — Джулия развернула на столе план квартала, где находилось здание банка, и смахнула с бумаги длинные тёмные пряди, которые кончиками задели щеку Хоарана. — Канализация. Если правильно заложить заряды, мы сможем попасть в банк снизу, минуя главный ход. Пока не знаю, где будет точка входа, надо совершить вылазку и посмотреть собственными глазами.  
— Разве взрыв не активирует сигнализацию? — нахмурилась Лили.  
— Активирует, но лучшего варианта я не вижу. — Джулия отобрала у Хоарана кончики своих волос, которые он перебирал пальцами. — Может быть, Лео что-то придумает. В противном случае мы зайдём снизу, быстро возьмём деньги и быстро уйдём так же, как пришли. Напоследок я могу завалить путь отступления, чтобы выиграть ещё время.  
— Скучно, — вздохнул Хоаран, откинувшись на спинку стула и уставившись в потолок.  
— Площадь подземного этажа размером с отличный стадион. Я не думаю, что Фортуна будет осыпать нас дарами слишком щедро, так что к сейфу придётся идти через помещения охраны. Тебе всё ещё скучно? — Джулия даже не взглянула в его сторону.  
— Уже не так тоскливо, — фыркнул он. — Только вот…  
— Что ещё?  
— Меня не вдохновляет на подвиги вонючая канализация. У меня нежное обоняние.  
— Хм… — Джулия потёрла подбородок и покосилась на Хоарана. — Могу тебе помочь.  
— И как?  
— Купить тебе фильтры для носа. Или расквасить тебе нос.  
— Я сохраню твой подарок навсегда. И в сердце тоже, — просиял довольной улыбкой Хоаран.  
Джулия погладила его по рыжим волосам и негромко уточнила:  
— А у тебя действительно есть сердце?  
— Сердце настоящего мужчины шире океана. Мне не жаль свой нос для тебя.  
— Трепло.  
— Ну вот…  
— Помолчи.  
— А…  
— Рыжий.  
— Да?  
— Нос береги.  
— Хм-хм… — Стив покашлял, чтобы совершить отвлекающий манёвр. — Всё это замечательно. Я так понимаю, что Джулия и Хоаран займутся поиском места для взрыва и входа в банк, а Лео придумает, как нам прикрыть вторжение, но что с оружием и оснащением?  
— Всё будет несколько иначе, — поправил Джин. — Канализацию на себя возьмут Джулия и Лили, Лео разберётся с охранной системой, а оружием у нас занимается Рыжий, поэтому мы — я, Стив и Рыжий — займёмся нашим арсеналом.  
— Я не полезу ни в какую канализацию! Как вы это себе представляете? — возмутилась Лили.  
— Легко, — похлопала её по плечу Джулия и едва заметно улыбнулась. Лили тут же поскучнела, но послушно отправилась следом. Джин едва удержался от того, чтобы с облегчением смахнуть пот со лба. Лили накануне вымотала ему все нервы — невыносимое создание. Ради одного несчастного визита в банк ему пришлось выложить кругленькую сумму — якобы на необходимые покупки. И Джин слабо понимал, какое отношение к визиту в банк имел комплект кружевного белья, надувной диван, статуэтка Будды, набор подвесок из серебра и бриллиантов и плётка из секс-шопа. Хуже того, он даже покорно всё это купил, а в банк Лили отправилась в траурном чёрном платье и без украшений, без дивана, без плётки и без статуэтки Будды. Было ли на ней кружевное нижнее бельё, Джин не знал.  
— Не свети кружевами.  
— Нравится? Мне Джин купил, — долетело от двери.  
Он уткнулся в чертежи и постарался покраснеть не слишком заметно.  
— Ещё надувной диван, на котором…  
— Кто бы мог подумать, по нему и не скажешь, что такой шустрый, — ехидно прокомментировал Хоаран.  
— А сам-то? — заинтересовался Стив.  
— У Джулии прекрасный вкус, но цвет её белья ты не узнаешь, даже не надейся.  
— И в мыслях не было…  
— Уж конечно.  
— Так что с оружием? — сквозь зубы уточнил Джин, возмечтав удавить Хоарана.  
— Всё. На любой вкус и даже больше. Утром пригоню фургончик.  
На поверку «фургончик» оказался фурой, под завязку набитой оружием и боеприпасами. Причём Джин с ходу отверг крупняк в виде пулемётов, гранатомётов и прочих базук, но обычные гранаты Хоаран отвоевал.  
Полдня убили на обучение Джина стрельбе: закончили тогда, когда Хоаран перестал закрывать глаза рукой, чтоб не видеть этот ужас. Ситуацию спасла, как ни странно, Лили, которая вручила Джину меч. С катаной он управлялся лучше, чем с пистолетами и винтовками, даже заслужил скупое одобрение Хоарана. Тот, кажется, знал всё от и до про любое оружие.  
Стив тем временем занимался амуницией: проверял бронежилеты, тросы, альпинистское снаряжение и прочие мелочи.  
Пятнадцатого они собрались в съёмной квартире рядом с Банком Мишима, где Лео устроила себе наблюдательный пост.  
Джулия развернула чертежи и указала на точку входа.  
— Снаряды заложу здесь. После взрыва мы окажемся прямо во вспомогательном арсенале. Это хорошо. Плохо то, что у двери арсенала дежурит робот-охранник. Его нужно будет убрать быстро и без шума. Из арсенала нужно пройти прямо по коридору почти через весь этаж, свернуть направо, добраться до внешней клетки, пройти охрану и вскрыть внутреннюю клетку. Так мы доберёмся до сейфа. Проблема первая — надо сделать так, чтобы охрана спохватилась как можно позже. Проблема вторая — надо пройти внешнюю клетку и не позволить охране её заблокировать. Там бронированные «шторы». Если охрана их опустит, мы будем заперты. Проблема третья — внутренняя клетка. То же самое — «шторы». Затем надо будет вскрыть сейф и вынести деньги. Напоминаю, что денег много. Очень много.  
— Целый контейнер, — уточнила Лили. — И как их вынести?  
— Можно вынести сам сейф, — пробормотал Хоаран, растянувшийся на диване у стены.  
— Спятил? — осторожно поинтересовался Джин. — Он же весит столько, что…  
— Минуточку! — вмешался Стив. — Роботы-охранники! Сколько надо, чтобы они уволокли сейф?  
— Тот класс… Есть шесть роботов новой модели «Джек»… — зачастила Лео, щёлкая клавишами компьютера. — В теории и четвёрки довольно. Но они могут не продержаться до точки входа.  
— Я могу заложить снаряды под сейфом тоже. Их не хватит, чтобы проломить пол, но если добавить пару снарядов у самого сейфа, то он провалится в канализацию. По канализации роботы смогут его уволочь хоть до самого Токийского залива, — поддержала идею Джулия, рассеянно заплетающая длинные волосы в косу.  
— Замечательно, но роботы ведь не наши, а в охране банка, — фыркнула Лили. — Думаете, вот так сразу они побегут заниматься доставкой сейфа для нас по нужному адресу?  
— Я могу попробовать перехватить контроль над роботами. Не уверена, что смогу, конечно, но попытаться можно.  
— Я тебе помогу, — решила Джулия и пересела поближе к Лео. Они вместе уткнулись в какие-то схемы, заспорили, потом и вовсе ушли в такие дебри, что все окружающие перестали их понимать. Спустя два часа они соорудили какую-то липучку с микросхемой и, угрожая раскалённым паяльником коллегам, потребовали испытать результат на практике.  
Загнанный в угол Джин не выдержал:  
— Как вы это себе представляете?  
— Легко. Бери Лили, шагай в крупный магазин, любой, и прилепи это к грузовому роботу. Или ещё какому. Если робот перестанет выполнять свои функции, всё сработало.  
— А если нет? — недовольно вопросила Лили, попытавшись оттащить Джина подальше от паяльника.  
— Значит, надо думать ещё.  
Джина вместе с Лили выпихнули на улицу, где как раз начался дождь. Им обоим не захотелось возвращаться за зонтом, так что они пошли по тротуару прямо так. Правда, через пару минут уже побежали, поскольку дождь усилился. Они влетели под козырёк одного из магазинчиков, но было поздно, поскольку оба промокли до нитки.  
Джин сердито откинул влажные пряди со лба и закусил губу. Злиться глупо, конечно, ведь ограбление Банка Мишима — это не игрушки, он сам прекрасно это понимал, как и то, что в одиночку не справился бы. С другой стороны, он не привык иметь дело с такой разношерстной компанией. По сути, он вообще не привык иметь с кем-то дело, потому что всегда жил один, а сейчас приходилось терпеть других, мириться с их присутствием и учитывать их вкусы и желания.  
Большую часть своей жизни Джин провёл вместе с матерью, и ему казалось, что так будет всегда. Но он остался один. Потом в его жизни появился любящий дедушка, и в итоге всё это оказалось ложью, фальшивой игрой, потому что дед хотел убить его, как и его отца, которого он никогда не знал. Возможно, дед был виноват и в исчезновении матери, ведь теперь уже не разобрать, где правда, а где ложь.  
Тем не менее, когда рядом с Джином были мать и дед, он уживался с ними легко. Теперь же — пять совершенно незнакомых людей рядом. И так трудно быть с ними вместе, порой невыносимо.  
Джин покосился на спутницу и невольно задержался взглядом на её фигурке, облепленной мокрой тканью лёгкого платья. Лили стояла под козырьком, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Длинные пепельные волосы намокли, по лицу катились капельки воды. Словно она плакала.  
Джин стянул с плеч пиджак и завернул Лили в него.  
— Мне не нужно…  
— Ты замёрзла.  
Она явно хотела сказать что-то обидное и резкое, но промолчала и отвернулась. Выворачиваться из пиджака она тоже не стала, лишь постаралась принять самый независимый вид, на какой была сейчас способна. Вышло не очень впечатляюще.  
— Ты участвуешь в этом из-за денег?  
— А из-за чего ещё? — фыркнула она, потом понурилась и тихо добавила: — Мой отец болен.  
— Сочувствую…  
— Правда? — Сухой и неожиданно взрослый смешок плохо сочетался с её обычным стилем поведения. — Корпорация Мишима гребёт под себя всё, до чего дотягивается. Рошфор Энтерпрайзис — в том числе. Так стоит ли хоть чего-нибудь твоё сочувствие? Ты сам хоть чего-нибудь стоишь, если положить на другую чашу весов разрушенные судьбы всех тех, кто пострадал от делишек твоей проклятой семейки? Прости, я так не думаю, поэтому оставь своё сочувствие себе. Моей доли мне вполне хватит, как и того, что Корпорация Мишима останется без средств.  
Лили сняла пиджак и вернула Джину.  
— Идём, надо проверить эту штуку и вернуться с докладом. Все нас ждут.

 

Впереди и позади раздавалось мерное шлёпанье.  
— Ну и вонь…  
— Нам налево сейчас.  
— Лили, налево, а не направо.  
— Я забыла духи, сейчас умру от этого смрада. Лео, а у те…  
Что-то неплохо бултыхнулось в воду, шумно заколотилось.  
— Тьфу! Чтоб вас! Тысяча чертей вам в глотку! — Далее последовала непереводимая брань на французском, громко и с чувством. Очевидно, Лили оступилась и окунулась в сточные воды.  
— По уши в дерьме? — весело вопросил откуда-то спереди Хоаран. — И как ощущения?  
— Дай мне только до тебя добраться, рыжий плут! Узнаешь на собственной шкуре!  
— Спасибо, не стоит так напрягаться, я впечатлюсь и твоими ощущениями — поверю на слово. Я вообще доверчивый, как собака.  
— Ты! Ты!.. — Новый залп французской брани здорово поднял всем настроение.  
— Лили, не подходи ко мне так близко — ты воняешь, — вежливо попросил Стив.  
— Это не я воняю. Это всё тут воняет. Долго ещё?  
— Останавливаемся у того поворота — мне надо взорвать заряды, — предупредила Джулия, шагавшая во главе группы.  
— А мне надо на время организовать стандартный сбой в системе, — добавила Лео и взмахом затянутого в чехол ноутбука попыталась отогнать Лили в сторонку. Та немедленно оступилась и полетела бы в воду ещё раз, если бы Джин не подхватил её.  
— Смотри под ноги…  
— Иди к чёрту!  
— Всегда рад помочь.  
— Не больно-то и надо. Оставь меня в покое и держись подальше!  
Они сгрудились у поворота. Пока Лео занималась системой, а Джулия проверяла заряды, остальные избавлялись от водонепроницаемых комбинезонов и вооружались.  
— Кто возьмёт «перехватчики» для Джеков? По два на нос.  
— Мне можно хоть все, — хмыкнул Хоаран.  
— Только два дам. Для надёжности. Не стоит все яйца складывать в одну корзину, — запротестовала Лео, вручила рыжему два «перехватчика», а остальные поделила и отдала Джину и Стиву. — Как нацепите, сразу же сообщите мне. Роботы нуждаются в дополнительном управлении — для надёжности.  
— Ох уж эта немецкая педантичность, — вздохнула Лили, выпутавшись из мокрого комбинезона.  
— Потом скажешь спасибо за неё, — холодно отчеканила Лео и уткнулась в монитор.  
— Все готовы? — Джулия помахала пультом и прислонилась к стене. — Выступаем через четыре секунды после взрыва. Рыжий, ты первый.  
— Кто бы сомневался...  
— Пристрелят — не жалко, — буркнул Джин, проверив пистолет и меч в ножнах.  
— Спасибо, я тоже тебя люблю, — со смешком отозвался Хоаран, пробрался мимо него и задел плечом — наверняка специально.  
— Готовы?  
— Ну…  
— Э…  
Джулия нажала на кнопку, проигнорировав ответы коллег, судя по которым, готов был исключительно Хоаран. Грохот в канализации сравнить было просто не с чем, и все предсказуемо зажали уши и растерялись. Кроме Хоарана — тот рванул вперёд точно на четвёртой секунде и скрылся в проломе. Два выстрела — и тишина. Он высунулся из пролома и помахал рукой.  
— Ждёте особого приглашения? Живее!  
У входа в арсенал на полу лежал глыбой робот-охранник. Хоаран перемахнул через него и скрылся в коридоре. Оттуда вскоре долетел тихий свист.  
— Не свисти в банке — денег не будет, — машинально велел Стив, сунувшийся в коридор следом.  
— Банк не мой — проблемы тоже не мои, — ответили ему шёпотом. Хоаран умчался дальше по коридору. Он и так обычно производил впечатление живого сгустка энергии, сейчас же напоминал шторм или живой генератор. Улыбался немного пугающе, да и глаза блестели ярче, чем обычно.  
— Бульдозер, — буркнул себе под нос Джин.  
Группа миновала первый отрезок пути, никого не встретив. Хоаран двигался первым, Стив немного отставал, а Джин прикрывал Лео, Лили и Джулию. Лео и Джулия занимались системой и прочей электроникой, а Лили тащила на спине рюкзак с опасными боеприпасами и обеспечивала связь, заодно расставляла по пути сюрпризы по наводкам Джулии.  
На третьем отрезке пути Лео дала команду «стоп».  
— В чём дело? — недовольно вопросил вернувшийся Хоаран.  
— Не понимаю. Я обманывала систему по максимуму, но нас уже должны были засечь на камерах. Всё время вышло — никого нет. Странно и подозрительно. Они не могли нас не заметить. Где охрана?  
— Все поголовно ломанулись в сортир?  
— С чего вдруг? Съели что-то несвежее? — не понял Стив.  
— Придурок. Струсили, когда увидели меня.  
— Ааа… — Стив тут же забыл о Хоаране и помог Лео поставить ноутбук на лавку. — Так что случилось-то? Может, где-то двери заблокированы? Или лифт сломался?  
— Нет, всё в порядке, но…  
Лео умолкла.  
— Вы слышали? — уточнила Джулия, вскинула руку с пистолетом и всмотрелась в дальний конец коридора.  
— Выстрелы, — прикрыв глаза, определил Хоаран. — Пулемёт, одиночные, а это «беретта». Пулемёт у робота, скорее всего. Это впереди.  
— Но в кого же они стреляют? — с недоумением вскинула голову Лео.  
— Сейчас выясним. За мной!  
— Эй, не так быстро! Ты куда один полез?  
До нужного поворота направо они добрались через семь минут. У выступа сидел Хоаран и разглядывал что-то в лезвии ножа. Коротким жестом велел всем остановиться и не двигаться.  
— Что там? — прошептал Джин, перебравшись к нему.  
— Драка. Там наши Джеки, кстати. Четверо засели за поваленным шкафом, а роботы палят в них и не дают двигаться дальше. Можно отвлечь роботов на себя, только тогда четвёрка рванёт к сейфу.  
— Пускай, — прошипела Лео. — Дальше несколько блоков с охраной, да и клетки. Наверняка они знают про «шторы», сделают за нас часть работы, а нам сейчас нужны роботы.  
— Угу, ну я пошёл тогда.  
— Куда?!  
— Стой!  
— Да погоди…  
Поздно.  
Роботы и впрямь переключились на новую цель и открыли огонь по несущемуся прямо на них Хоарану. Тот внезапно рухнул на колени, проскользил по полу между ног одного из роботов, взвился в прыжке за спиной машины и прилепил один из «перехватчиков» на загривок. Робот замер.  
Хоаран пригнулся, перекатился по полу и присобачил «перехватчик» на спину второму, после чего сиганул за тот самый шкаф, за которым недавно прятались неизвестные конкуренты.  
Стив сжал губы, коротко выдохнул и кинулся к оставшейся четвёрке роботов. Джин последовал за ним — по другой стороне коридора. Пуля больно дёрнула за плечо, но бронежилет справился. Стив как раз уклонился от металлической конечности и хлопнул ладонью по спине робота, оставив пластиковую нашлёпку.  
Через пару минут Джеки подчинялись Лео беспрекословно. Они двигались в хвосте группы и при необходимости могли открыть заграждающий огонь из пулемётов.  
— Не банк, а дворец целый, — сердито ворчала Лили, закрепляя на стене вязкую штуку. — И что это за гадость?  
— Гексоген с эластичным полимером, — рассеянно отозвалась Джулия. — Рванёт красиво, поэтому лепи нежно.  
У внешней клетки они застряли, потому что из-за угла выскочил здоровяк в военном комбинезоне и с пулемётом. Перестрелка шла активно, но обе стороны увязли и с места не двигались.  
— Что это за придурок? — Лили пальнула из пистолета и растянулась на полу. — Не похож на охранника.  
— Сейчас посмотрю… — Лео бодро заклацала клавишами. — Ага, Брюс Ирвин — телохранитель Казуи Мишимы.  
— А, вон оно что… — Стив выстрелил дважды и затаился за выступом. — Минуточку… А разве Казуя Мишима не глава G-корпорации? Они же вроде не в ладах с Корпорацией Мишима?  
— Именно, — помрачнел Джин, не испытывавший радости по поводу незапланированной встречи с отцом.  
— Тогда какого чёрта он тут забыл?  
— Того самого, что и мы, — вмешался Хоаран. — У меня идея.  
Он ухватил Джина за шиворот, приставил к голове тёплое от частых выстрелов дуло пистолета и крикнул:  
— Эй, сдавайтесь, а то я пристрелю сыночка вашего босса!  
В ответ Ирвин открыл ураганный огонь из пулемёта, хорошо ещё, что все успели рухнуть на пол.  
— Я так понимаю, ты в семье не слишком популярен? — скосив на Джина глаза, уточнил на всякий случай Хоаран.  
— Спросил бы сразу, не пришлось бы синяки набивать, — огрызнулся Джин.  
— Оставлю мнение о твоей семейке при себе, — хмыкнул Стив и сменил магазин. — Делать-то что будем?  
— Предлагаю пустить вперёд Джеков. Они в любом случае потеснят конкурентов, — спокойным голосом предложила Джулия, нежно гладившая ладонью взрывчатку на стене.  
— Сейчас… — Пальцы Лео вновь забегали по клавиатуре. Роботы двинулись вперёд по коридору и застрочили из пулемётов. Четыре минуты — и вход во внешнюю клетку был свободен.  
— Заклинили «шторы», — осмотрев повреждённый пульт управления на стене, подытожила Лео. — Идём дальше.  
Казуя и его сопровождающие засели в камере перехода между внешней клеткой и внутренней. Судя по всему, «шторы» внутренней клетки они тоже заклинили.  
Джеки стали менее эффективны, поскольку патроны для пулемётов у них все вышли.  
— Чёрт, это надолго… — Хоаран выудил из рюкзака Лили гранату, легкомысленно дёрнул за кольцо и бросил в переходную камеру.  
— Придурок! — Джулия влепила ему подзатыльник, но он всё равно умудрился сбить её с ног и свалиться сверху. Громыхнуло. На головы всем посыпались мелкие обломки.  
— Цела? Эй…  
Второй подзатыльник ждать себя не заставил.  
— Ты… Кретин! Если завалишь камеру перехода, как мы к сейфу попадём? Не трогай гранаты!  
— А зачем нам к сейфу? — потерев ушибленный затылок, спросил Хоаран. — Можно эти железки отправить с зарядами, взорвать отсюда, а дальше они уже сами сейф потащат.  
Все уставились на него круглыми глазами.  
— Вот чёрт… — выдохнула Лео.  
— Слушайте, а в самом деле… — Стив толкнул Джина в плечо. — Хорошая же мысль.  
Через минуту роботы дружно двинулись в камеру под прикрытием беспорядочных выстрелов со стороны повеселевшей команды, миновали засевших в укрытиях конкурентов и вломились в блок с сейфом. Ещё через минуту они строем вышли обратно, а внутри рвануло, после чего Лео приказала им вернуться, спуститься в канализацию и отбуксировать сейф к точке назначения.  
— Вы все тут умрёте! И один, и второй! Два слабых ничтожества! Ни один из вас не достоин места моего наследника! — загремело по коридорам.  
— Ух ты, твоего дедулю подняли с кровати ни свет ни заря, — обрадовал Джина Хоаран. — Пора делать ноги.  
— А если Казуя погонится за роботами?  
— Вряд ли он прорывался через канализацию. Ещё заблудится, — хихикнула Лили. — Можно бросить туда пару гранат, чтоб завалить пролом.  
— Легко! — обрадовался Хоаран и потянулся к рюкзаку.  
— Нет уж! Бросать буду я, — испортила ему весь праздник Джулия.  
— Плохо то, что теперь Хэйхачи знает, кто его обокрал, — вздохнул Стив и закрыл уши ладонями. — Бросайте уже.  
Бросили. Гранаты долететь до помещения с сейфом не смогли. Казуя и его телохранители выскочили из укрытий и открыли огонь, под прикрытием которого сместились ближе к выходу. За их спинами загремело. Вниз посыпались обломки плит, а в коридорах явственно зашумели.  
— А вот и охрана в полном составе. Только чего они поздно так?  
— Убираемся, ребята, живее!  
По коридорам к выходу они двигались вместе с отрядом Казуи, поскольку на тот момент перестало иметь значение, кто именно украл деньги. Им всем нужно было выбраться из банка. Джин даже не удивился, когда обнаружил рядом Анну Вильямс в алом платье и с винтовкой в руках. Ганрю где-то откопал пластиковый полицейский щит, выставил перед собой и понёсся вперёд по коридору. Зрелище не для слабонервных, когда внушительная туша бойца сумо под прикрытием щита угрожает всех встречных просто размазать по стенкам.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут они выбрались к ключевому повороту и замерли, уставившись на стену военных, ощетинившуюся дулами автоматов. Охрана перекрыла путь к лифту.  
Лео и Джулия переглянулись: выходит, охрана не знала, что они пришли иным путём. Вероятно, лифтом воспользовался Казуя и его группа.  
Сверху деликатно кашлянули. Все немедленно воззрились на потолок. Там на фигурной балке устроился с удобством человек в доспехах и с мечом на боку. Или не совсем человек. Или уже не человек вовсе.  
— Не буду вам мешать, развлекайтесь дальше, — проронил он своим странным, почти механическим, голосом и под вопль Хэйхачи Мишимы, усиленный динамиками: «Проклятый Ёшимицу!», бросил на пол коридора блестящий металлический шарик.  
Грохот, вспышка, режущий глаза газ…  
Хоаран поймал Джулию за руку и свернул налево, заодно подтолкнув Джина. Команда галопом понеслась по коридору к арсеналу, через который они в банк и забрались. Судя по топоту за их спинами, Казуя и его подручные решили последовать их примеру.  
Давненько в канализации Токио не было так шумно и весело, как в ночь с семнадцатого на восемнадцатое.

 

— Всё, я больше не могу… — Лили уселась прямо на ступени, ведущие от моста к воде.  
— Мой ноутбук… — Лео с сокрушённым видом пристроилась рядом и провела ладонью по лицу.  
— Интересно, а как там Казуя и его команда? — пробормотал Стив.  
— Пару дней побродят по канализации, зато потом смогут водить экскурсии, если деньги понадобятся. — Хоаран притопил комбинезон и прижал его ко дну камнем. — А что это был за придурок в доспехах?  
— Ёшимицу, — устало ответил ему Джин и опустил локти на перила лестницы. — Лучший вор. Крадёт у богатых…  
— …и раздаёт награбленное бедным, — подхватила Лили. — Робин Гуд в местном исполнении.  
— Угу. А что он там делал? — не отстал от них Хоаран.  
— Он всегда где-нибудь что-нибудь делает.  
— И там потом что-то пропадает? — Хоаран явно старался изо всех сил не улыбаться.  
— Ну да, а что?  
— Ничего. В банке чему было пропадать, а? Только до меня дошло, или ещё кто-то сообразил?  
— Вот чёрт… — потрясённо выдохнул Джин.  
— Твою мать! — Стив шлёпнулся на ступени рядом с Лили и Лео.  
Джулия тихо рассмеялась и помотала головой.  
— Нет, это уж слишком. Поверить не могу! Быть этого не может…  
— Эй, вы о чём? — Лили машинально приняла протянутую Джином куртку и завернулась в неё.  
— Да, о чём вы это? — Лео переводила вопросительный взгляд с одного на другого.  
Джулия расхохоталась уже в голос, сложилась пополам и едва не рухнула в воду, но Хоаран её поймал, привлёк к себе и успокаивающе погладил по распущенным волосам. Но Джулия смеялась взахлёб, а потом всё же с трудом объяснила:  
— Поздравляю… ха-ха! Мы спёрли… ха-ха-ха!.. пустой сейф! Все деньги… уволок Ёшимицу! Ха-ха-ха! Вот почему… почему охрана… я не могу!  
Уткнувшись Хоарану в грудь, Джулия вновь расхохоталась. Даже Джин не удержался от улыбки, полюбовавшись на вытянувшиеся лица Лили, Стива и Лео. Эта троица сорвалась с места и помчалась вверх по ступеням.  
— Эй, вы куда? Спятили?  
— Проверить… Надо проверить сейф! — долетело уже с моста.  
— Да нет там ничего! И вы ни черта не откроете его без Джулии! — крикнул им вслед Джин, но это их не остановило. Он поёжился от ночной прохлады, сунул руки в карманы брюк и побрёл вдоль перил. Хотелось сжать в ладонях чашку с горячим чаем и посидеть немного в тишине. С удовлетворением.  
Неважно, что деньги украл не он, важно то, что Хэйхачи всё-таки ограбили в эту ночь. И последствия этого будут непременно — они точно деду ничуть не понравятся.  
Внизу у воды Джулия что-то тихо объясняла Хоарану. Наверное, если прислушаться, можно разобрать слова… Джин этого делать не стал. Пожалуй, лишь этим двоим было наплевать на деньги с самого начала.  
— Эй, ты мне поединок обещал, — ударило в спину.  
— Что?  
— Что слышал.  
— Тебе мало было?  
— Конечно. Там вообще ни одной нормальной драки не…  
— Джин, иди домой, — строго велела Джулия. — А ты, рыжий, уймись.  
— Нет уж, он мне обе…  
Джин вздохнул и пошёл дальше, глядя себе под ноги. По крайней мере, Хоаран однозначно предпочёл поцелуй Джулии драке — пора делать ноги, пока он занят.  
Банк Мишима ограблен, теперь надо добить то, что осталось. И это Джин сделает уже сам — без чужой помощи.  
Наверное, Лили сказала правду, когда вынесла приговор семье Мишима в тот дождливый вечер. Каждый из них искренне радуется неудаче другого и не может вынести чужое счастье без того, чтобы не попытаться разрушить. Оставалось лишь бесконечно повторять про себя: «Я не Мишима, я Казама. Род Мишима будет уничтожен моими руками и вместе со мной».

Потому что это будет правильным.


End file.
